


Slenderverse Drinking Song

by HakureiRyuu



Category: The Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakureiRyuu/pseuds/HakureiRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses. Sit ye for a bit<br/>And harken to our mournful tale about the internet.<br/>Let's all raise our glasses high for friends and family gone,<br/>And lift our voices in another Slenderverse drinking song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderverse Drinking Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Irish Drinking Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6431) by Da Vinci's Notebook. 



Yadada-da-dada-dada-dada-dada-dada!

Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses. Sit ye for a bit  
And harken to our mournful tale about the internet.  
Let's all raise our glasses high for friends and family gone,  
And lift our voices in another Slenderverse drinking song!

Matt was killed back in Iraq and Logan lost an eye.  
Joshua took over Logan's blog, only to die.  
Damien, the Arsonist, suicided in his home  
But he could be around somewhere if Zeke can find the Bone. (What?)

Now everybody's died. So til our tears are dried,  
We'll blog and blog and blog and blog  
And then we'll blog some more.  
We'll Run and Keep and Fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running once again.

Ted got his organs ripped from him and spread out all around.  
Eric, EVE, and Milo are all six feet underground.  
Fizzbomb travelled in the dark and met with her demise.  
Nessa has forever closed her shining Herald's eyes.

Robert, Jay, and Shaun were Sages. Core Theory was their thing.  
Today only the last remains and he's only barely sane.  
Jeff the Keeper made the cure and saved so many lives,  
But he got caught, and he got stabbed, and, needless to say, he died.

Now everybody's died. So til our tears are dried,  
We'll blog and blog and blog and blog  
And then we'll blog some more.  
We'll Run and Keep and Fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running once again.

Zero and Amelia fought together, Solstice night.  
He whipped out his katana and he stabbed her out of fright.  
HABIT went insane and murdered Ryan in the park.  
Tim's been hallowed for a while, searching for the ARK.

When Lizzie Armeen got impaled, it was a crying shame.  
She wasn't really a blogger, but she fought Him just the same.  
Mark, he was an Outside Agent, and his throat was slit...  
But he's a minor character, so nobody gave a shi-WOAH!

Now everybody's died. So til our tears are dried,  
We'll blog and blog and blog and blog  
And then we'll blog some more.  
We'll Run and Keep and Fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running once again.

Someday soon, I'll leave this world of codes and mystery.  
The Slender Man will come for me and stab me with a tree.  
My only hope is when the monster comes to eat my soul...  
It gets a new generation of bloggers on a roll! HEY!

Now everybody's died. So til our tears are dried,  
We'll blog and blog and blog and blog  
And then we'll blog some more.  
We'll Run and Keep and Fight until the early morning light  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running once again.  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running once again.  
Then we'll get caught, pass out, wake up,  
And then start Running... once... AGAIN!!!!!

Yadada-da-dada-dada start Running once again, HEY!


End file.
